


Sanders Sides One Shot - Children (It Was a Writing Prompt)

by Space_Angel1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Also Crofters/Nutella Sandwich, And De-Aging, Dad Deceit, Dont ask just read, Gen, I want it to be a ship now xD, Is that a ship now?, Just Some Cuddle Time, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, Nice Deceit, No Ship, Virgil Helps Too, Writing Prompt, kid!Logan, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Angel1/pseuds/Space_Angel1
Summary: I've had an idea for this fic for a while, so when I saw the writing prompt for June 6th was child, I just had to actually write it! It turned out differently than I thought it would, AKA Deceit shows up and does most of the work, but it's still cute!This is my first fic on here, so critiques welcome!





	Sanders Sides One Shot - Children (It Was a Writing Prompt)

Virgil awoke surrounded by his numerous stuff animals and cuddling his black kitten beanie baby. He groaned and looked at the clock.

11:47 am

He shot out of bed. Patton only let him sleep in until 8. By then he would come gently shake Virgil awake, or if he was busy would send Logan who would ramble off the day's weather and to do list. As a last resort, he would send Roman who would sing Disney songs like the annoying alarm clock he is. If that didn't get Virgil up, he would dramatically lift him from bed and carry him down stairs, Virgil hissing at him the entire time.

But today, no one had come to get him up.

Virgil detangled himself from the wired headphones he had been forced to use when his Bluetooth ones died in the middle of his MCR concert last night. He threw off the blankets, changed into some fresh clothes, touched up his eyeshadow, slipped into his hoodie, and headed down stairs.

As he passed each of the other sides' rooms, all the doors were open except for Logan's, from which he heard the familiar tapping of a marker on the white board. Virgil stopped at the top of the stairs. The scent of coffee mixed with pancakes, eggs, and anything else Patton felt like making that morning, accompanied by Roman either rehearsing lines for an upcoming performance Thomas had or singing along to a morning Disney movie did not meet him. In fact, it was dead in the commons. Panic began to rise in Virgil. He knew Logan was in his room, but Patton and Roman were still unaccounted for. He tip toed down the stairs as silently as possible, attempting to blend in with the shadows while catching glimpses of the commons. He made it to the base of the stairs and glared at every crevice.

Satisfied there was no one or thing that was hiding, waiting to attack, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Completely empty. Nothing had been touched since his he raided it for snacks last night.

“You’re _not_ wondering where they are.”

Virgil jumped and spun around. His eyes were met with a brown and yellow one. Scales covered the half of the figure’s face that had the yellow eye, a bowler hat leaning forward on his head. His cloak remained ever still as he tapped his yellow gloved fingers with delight, a playful smirk ghosting his lips.

“DECEIT!” Virgil shouted. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?” He said clenching his fists, his fight-or-flight taking over.

Deceit frowned. “ _Don’t_ quiet down. You are _not_ going to scare them.”

Virgil frowned and paused. It had been sometime since he had talked to Deceit, but he still remembered he spoke in opposites. “What do you mean?” He asked cautiously.

From behind Deceit’s cloak, two small figures appeared. One had bright and bold eyes and wore a paper crown, white t-shirt with a red sash resting from his shoulder to the opposite side, holding a highly decorated cardboard sword. The other’s trusting and innocent eyes gazed up at Virgil from behind a pair of glasses on his freckled face, a light gray jacket resting around his shoulders on top of a light blue polo shirt, all the while clutching a stuffed kitten.

“I was _not_ beginning to worry that you had _not_ become like them,” Deceit said gesturing towards the children, interrupting Virgil’s study of them.

“You- what? Are- are they?” Virgil sputtered, his mind racing, not knowing how to handle the fact that his friends, his family- if it was actually them- were children, and that Deceit might have been worried about him?

“It is _not_ Patton and Roman.” Deceit nodded, knowing someone had to say it, or Virgil would never believe it.

Virgil’s breathing quickened as he leaned against the counter. His hands started shaking and he closed his eyes trying to focus on keeping from panicking. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he looked up to see Deceit, obviously uncomfortable with the gesture, but as there was no one else to do it, and he really needed Virgil’s help, stayed hugging him and encouraging him to breath. Only when he felt Virgil relax did he let go, still keeping a hand on Virgil’s shoulder to steady him.

Deceit looked behind himself to see Patton sitting on the floor, trying to get his stuffed kitten to eat from an invisible bowl, while Roman had left the kitchen for the commons and was currently jumping on the couch and fighting imaginary enemies with the sword Deceit had helped him to make earlier that morning.

Deceit turned back to Virgil, who nodded his thanks to him. They both wordlessly agreed to never speak of the encounter again.

“So… um…” Virgil began, attempting to find the words.

“Logan did _not_ turn into one of them. He is _not_ in his room working out a solution.” Deceit filled in.

“How long have they been like this?”

“ _Not_ since I _did not_ wake up. I _did not_ hear crying coming from Logan’s room and I _did not_ go to investigate. I _did not_ find Patton and Roman on the floor clutching each other while Logan was _not_ trying to find out what and how it had happened. He _did not_ ask me to entertain them while he worked. I am _not_ exhausted from _not_ running around fighting imaginary dragon witches and _not_ herding invisible cats.” Deceit explained, gesturing to the two, his exhaustion now showing in his eyes and words.

Virgil thought for a moment. “Do you- would you like some help?” He asked slowly.

“ _No_.” Deceit started. “I have _completely_ handled it all morning and have _not_ been waiting for you to wake up so you can _not_ help me.” Deceit said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Virgil huffed. “Fine. What do we do?”

“It’s _not_ lunch. They will _not_ be hungry…” Deceit trailed off as he stared at the clock. It now read 12:14.

Virgil glanced at the clock, then back at Deceit. “Deceit? Have you- Were y- Did you eat this morning?”

His eyes told Virgil all he needed to know.

“Okay. Um…” Virgil now wished he paid more attention to Patton as he cooked. It’s not that he ignored him, it’s just he didn’t exactly give his complete attention. Virgil shuffled around in the cabinets and Deceit left the kitchen to rein in Roman before he broke something.

“How dare you steal Sir Sing-A-Lot’s crown!” Virgil turned to see Roman, feeble cardboard sword raised towards Deceit, who stood on his knees in front of him, holding the said crown in hand. An obviously fake wicked grin was painted on Deceit’s face.

“The king must prove himself worthy of the crown, by slaying the great and fearsome manticore-chimera,” Deceit announced grandly with a smile, conjuring a large, stuffed version of the mythical beast behind him. He stood up and left to join Patton as Roman tackled the plush to the ground, reclaiming his crown then continuing to pummel the beast with his sword. Virgil vaguely wondered how the sword hadn’t been absolutely demolished yet. He glanced at Patton and Deceit, who had since been surrounded with cat and dog plushies as Patton was teaching Deceit all their names. Deceit looked up at Virgil and made hungry motion then pointed at Patton and Roman. Virgil nodded and went back to his task.

He managed to find some Nutella and Crofters, and after scavenging around for some bread, made a sandwich for each side. He put the sandwiches on paper plates, supplemented by pretzel sticks, and brought them to the table. He then poured some drinks and brought them out as well.

“King Roman. The banquet is served!” Deceit announced, grandly bowing as Roman ran by, sword forgotten in the commons. “Doctor, lunch is served!” Deceit called to Patton, currently playing veterinarian.

“But I don’t want to leave them, Dee!” Patton answered from underneath a pile of stuffed animals.

“They will understand.” Deceit said as he picked up Patton and brought him over to the table. All it took was one bite to convince Patton to stay.

Virgil handed Deceit his plate, to which he signed ‘thank you’, his exhaustion preventing him from speaking anything other than lies. Virgil nodded in return. Deceit took a bite of the sandwich, smiled, and gave Virgil a thumbs up. Virgil smiled back. They ate in relative silence, the only sounds coming from Roman having a sword fight with himself using two of the pretzel sticks as swords. Virgil rolled his eyes, but then he noticed something.

Deceit had said Logan was in his room working out a solution, something Logan would normally do. But Deceit had also said he had turn into a child, just like the others. And Patton and Roman were acting the age they currently looked. So what was Logan actually doing?

Virgil finished his sandwich then made another one for Logan so he had an excuse to go and see him. It didn’t fool Deceit, he knew Virgil was suspicious of him, but he didn’t comment. They hadn’t exactly been on speaking terms for a while now, and it would be easier for Virgil to see than for Deceit to explain.

Virgil made his way up the stairs with food and drink in hand. He knocked on Logan’s door with his foot. No answer. He heard mumbling from inside, though it was a higher pitched than usual. He leaned on the door handle with his elbow. It clicked and the door swayed open. Virgil shuffled inside to find Logan standing on a chair in front of the white board, equations and formulas that Virgil couldn’t even dream of understanding were doodled about within Logan’s reach. Logan, formal as ever, wore a black button up shirt, tan khakis, and glasses. What surprised Virgil the most, but that he couldn’t help but find cute was that Logan was still wearing his neck tie, even though it was as long as he was and was slightly dragging on the ground.

“Nice tie, Lo.” Virgil couldn’t help but comment.

Logan spun around nearly falling off the chair. He then opted to sit down. “Virgil, how long have you been there?”

“Not long, just came to give you some lunch.” Virgil replied. “I found Deceit acting as babysitter.”

“You could say that.” Logan replied, getting a whiff of whatever was on the plate that Virgil had brought. “Is that Crofters?”

“Crofters and Nutella sandwich. Nice and fresh.” Virgil said imitating the ads on TV. Logan was over in an instant. They talked some more as he ate, what may have caused the phenomena and why it hadn’t affected Virgil or Deceit. The more they talked, the more Virgil came up with for his own theory.

Perhaps he and Deceit weren’t affected because they were ‘Dark Sides’? Maybe Logan retained most of his logical traits because he was, as he had put it before, “not a feeling”? Virgil didn’t know, but what he did know was that when Logan was done eating, he had fallen into a blissful sleep on the ground where they were both sitting.

Virgil smiled, gently picked Logan up, and carried him down stairs. When he arrived back in the commons, Deceit was sitting on the couch with Roman and Patton snuggled up to him, slumbering. Deceit looked up at Virgil, his eyes seeming to say, ‘I hate this in every way, but they are so cute I just can’t disturb them’. Virgil smiled in agreement. He sat down on the opposite side from Deceit and set Logan down between them. Logan frowned and shifted a bit before he found a comfortable position and settled down. Roman was sucking his thumb, and Patton had two fingers while holding a stuffed kitten.

Virgil looked around the commons, pretzels, stuffed animals, cloths, all lay in complete entropy, a stark contrast to the calm and quiet five sides that lay on the couch. Virgil smiled and closed his eyes, not quite sure if he wanted things to go back to normal. Deceit on the other hand had enough of chasing around the toddler sides, and was more than ready for them to revert to normal. But he secretly loved every minute of it.

. . .

Thomas had stood in the middle of his living room for almost three minutes now and was wondering why the sides weren’t showing up. Then he heard a snore from behind him. He turned around, surprised to see not only Virgil, along Roman, Logan, and Patton who some how had turned into young children, but Deceit as well, exhausted and sound asleep on the couch behind him. He had to keep himself from screaming because of how cute they looked as he brought up his phone for a picture.

. . .

Deceit was the first to wake up. He looked to his right and saw a full grown Roman leaning on him and using his cloak as a blanket. Further down the line he saw Patton, once again an adult, with Deceit’s hat falling off the side of his head, making Deceit to wonder how Patton had managed to get it from his position on the couch. On the far right side of the couch was Virgil curled up like a protective cat around Logan. Deceit smiled to himself and lay his head back, drifting off to sleep once more.

. . . 

It was only later when Roman checked Instagram that they discovered the picture Thomas had posted a few hours earlier…

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, ya. I think it's pretty obvious to every Fander that Deceit and Virgil have a history, but I didn't want to get into it so I only lightly mentioned it. Also, I like the idea of Deceit speaking in opposites most of the time (it takes a great deal of effort for him to not lie verbally, that's why he and Virgil signed while he was tired). Writing Deceit's lines was also pretty fun! So much so that I started to NOT speaking in opposites! Oh, wait... xD
> 
> Also, anyone who's taken care of toddlers knows how difficult it is to entertain them and make some food, especially one of Roman's energy, hence why Deceit wasn't able to eat till Virgil could help. (Ask me how i know. XD)
> 
> And Roman's little battle was so fun to write! I remember being that age and doing those things! And I just had to have them all passed out on the couch and Thomas finding them! 
> 
> IDK if I should share this, but the Patton and Roman's sleeping habits were inspired by me and my sis when we were that age. I would suck my thumb, and somehow my sis managed to suck her fingers while holding on to her favorite stuffed animal! xD
> 
> Anyways, sorry for my rambling! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! <3
> 
> Also, I may do more one shot writing prompts in the future! If you have any ideas let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
